Well, It Doesn't Hurt to Help
by awsomecat3352
Summary: Long ago twelve aliens created Earth in a game but couldn't claim it. They watched over Earth until it was destroyed by four humans. These kids became friends with the alien gods and became gods themselves. They all worked together to create this Earth. Now, they watch over it and protect it. Fighting together as one, they would become invincible. Strong enough to defeat the Earl.


**So, I knew I should be working on my other fanfictions, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. The chapter are going to be longer than I usually write them, so it will take longer to update then usual as well. Another reason I'm taking so long to update stories is because I'm working on original stories, not just fanfiction. I want to be an author, so I see my fanfiction as training to achieve this goal. Encouragement and instructive criticism is greatly appreciated but not flaming. Anyways, onto the story since you guys skipped this anyhow. Also, this takes place before the Millenium Earl starts killing off the Generals.**

**One more thing, there will be no cussing in this coming from anyone. I don't like saying or writing cuss words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Homestuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dog Goddess**

"A dog god?"

"Well, goddess, actually," Komui corrected Allen. "There's an interesting legend in this village. Supposedly, there is a girl living there that they call a goddess. There's a possibility she's an accommodator. We need you and my precious Lenalee to go and check this girl out," he explained, sipping his coffee. "Any questions?"

When both shook their heads, he continued, "Your finder will be waiting for you two at the train station. So, tell me, what do you think about a small village in Liechtenstein?"

"Huh? Liechtenstein? Where's that?" Lenalee asked.

"It's a small country beside Switzerland. You'll take a train to the border then go through the woods to the village," Komui answered. "Good luck, you two."

* * *

Allen and Lenalee walked into the train compartment. Their finder was a man by the name of Maaka. He was nice enough; he had went ahead and bought all of them tickets.

"So, what do you think of this dog goddess, Allen?" Lenalee asked. "Do you really think she's an accommodator?"

"She must be. The Innocence must have given her something to make her more dog-like to be nicknamed the dog goddess." Allen answered, looking out the window. Timcampy landed on his head before both of them slipped into sleep. Lenalee smiled at them and turned her head to stare at the scenery going by.

* * *

A few hours later, Allen and Lenalee stood at the edge of the forest with their finder. "Well, Brother did say that we'll have to cross through this forest to get to the village where this dog goddess lives," Lenalee said wholeheartedly.

Allen nodded in return and they started their journey. It was a rather short and uneventful trip, and soon, they found a field with many houses in the background. Kids were running around while adults were working. "It certainly doesn't seem like anything odd is going on here," Lenalee commented.

"We should probably ask the villagers about this dog girl before we go meet her," Allen suggested.

"If you're talking about the Witch of Space," a voice started, making the three people jump. "I can tell you about her." The speaker was a short, old woman dressed in rags.

"Witch of Space?" Lenalee asked.

"That's what the Dog Goddess identified herself as, the Witch of Space. Nothing else," the old lady explained.

"Oh. We didn't know she had another name," Allen said. "So, ma'am."

"Lilli," she interrupted, confusing them. "Call me Lilli."

"Oh. So, Lilli, what were you saying about her?" Allen asked.

"You should come with me to my house, and I'll explain it to you all," Lilli said, then she started down the path.

Allen and Lenalee looked at each other then at Maaka. He shrugged, and they followed her. Once they were all seated at a table in Lilli's small home, she began to tell her story. "Before I can tell you about our precious Witch of Space, I must tell you about a legend that is told in more than just this village. The legend says that long, long ago, twelve alien gods created Earth as a prize in a game, but for some reason, they were unable to claim it. They still watched over Earth until...until the day it was destroyed."

"But how's that possible?" Allen asked, sitting up a bit in his seat.

"Allen! Let her finish her story!" Lenalee scolded him. "Please, Lilli, continue."

"Thank you, young lady," Lilli said. "Yes, the Earth was destroyed by four human kids. They never meant to; it was going to happen anyways. These four kids become friends with the aliens gods and became gods themselves. They all worked together to create this Earth. Now, they watch over it and protect it from all over the world. It's said that if they all came together again, they would become invinvible."

"They're that powerful?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes. They are."

"When can we wee her?" Allen said.

"Soon. She likes to come out around in the afternoon to play with the children," Lilli explained. "You may want to go now. She sometimes appears out of those five balls there." She pointed out the window.

"Ah, yes. Thank you," Allen said, standing up along with Lenalee. They both left the house as kids started to gather around the floating balls.

Suddenly, there was a spark of green lightning, and a figure in black robes holding a book appeared. A high voice whined, "Ugh! There's nothing in here!" She plopped down on the ground, pulling the book away from her face. She had buck teeth, messy black hair, and caring, bright green that belonged to someone that had seen too much pain framed by circular glasses. What surprised them was two large dog ears sticking out from her hood. "This doesn't any sense! I can't find anything!" The girl girl backwards and closed her eyes tightly, thinking.

"Miss Doggie? Miss Doggie? Are you okay?" some of the children asked, looking concerned.

The girl opened her eyes and sat up. She responded, "Yeah. I was just looking for something last night, but I couldn't find it."

"You didn't stay up all night, did you? You promised you wouldn't. It's not good for your health!" One of the little girl exclaimed.

"I know. I'm sorry," the dog-eared girl apologized.

Lenalee and Allen walked up to her behind the kids. Lenalee asked, "Um, excuse me, miss, but are you the Witch of Space?"

"Huh?" she said, looking up. She blinked at them for a second. Then she smiled brightly and warmly. "Yep!"

"Do you mind if we speak with you for minute?"

The girl looked at the children then nodded, standing up. "I'll be back shortly, okay?" she said. After a few seconds, they nodded and ran off. "So, what did you need to talk me about?"

"We're exorcists, and we wondering if you could tell us about your dog ears," Allen explained.

For a moment, the dog girl blinked, confused. "What, exorcist?" she asked. "What do you exorcise?"

"We hunt and destroy creatures called akuma," Lenalee said.

"Akuma? Are they big machine with something that looked like a clown mask in pain, because a few, about 4 or 5, attacked two days ago. No matter how long I fought them, they wouldn't stop. It got too the point where I just shrunk them down and transported them somewhere,' the Witch of Space explained, speaking quickly.

"Where?!" both exorcists shouted.

"Right here!" the girl answered, surprised. One of the floating balls flew over to hover above where her finger was pointing upward; it was bright red with black spots.

"What do you mean?" Lenalee asked.

"I'll show you!" the Witch of Space exclaimed excitedly. "It might feel a bit...just bare with me." She stepped back a bit and raised her hands in front of her eyes in 'L' shape, looking like she was framing them with her fingers. She moved them together, and suddenly, both exorcists felt their entire body tingle.

"Allen!" Lenalee yelled. He looked over at her to see that she was increasingly getting smaller. When he looked at himself, he was doing the same. Soon, they were way smaller than the floating red ball and were falling toward it.

As they got closer to it, they saw that it was a planet made of lava, and they were headed right toward it. A few feet away from colliding, a green light surrounded the two exorcists. It brought them up to a platform that looked a record. Soon, the dog goddess sort or popped up beside them.

"Sorry about that," she said. "I didn't mean to scare you. You just got away from me for a little." She shrugged her shoulders and giggled, playing with a strand of her hair nervously.

"You could've killed us!" Lenalee yelled, standing up in outrage.

"I know, and I'm sorry," the Witch of Space responded. Suddenly, she put up a finger to silence them and perked up as if sensing something. She sniffed at the air a bit, then her her dog ears flattened, growling at a lower platform. She growled, "It's those akuma things!"

The exorcist looked the way she was growling. Two muscular-looking men came out of their hiding places, and almost instantly, Allen's eye activated. The men started to transform into akuma, one still a level one but the other was a level two. The level two looked like a dog.

"What is that!?" the girl exclaimed. Her hands covered her mouth in shock. She looked like she was going to cry. Tears were already building up in her eyes.

"It's a level two akuma. Akuma evolve into a stronger form after killing a certain number of humans," Allen explained. "From your reaction, I'm guessing that it wasn't that way last time you saw it." When she shook her head, still too shocked to say anything else, he continued, "Then it must've evolved here. Is there anyone living here?"

"No. Not anymore," the Witch of Space answered. Lenalee scoffed like she couldn't believe someone lived here before.

"Allen! Fight first, questions later!" she scolded.

"Right!"

"Innocence activate!" the exorcists the exclaimed. Dark boots with a glowing strip of jade appeared on them, and Allen's right arm turned into some kind of metallic claw.

"Wow...," the dog goddess murmured under her breath as she watched Lenalee and Allen fight the akuma. They quickly defeated the level one easily.

When Allen aimed his weapon at level two, it whined, "Wait! Wait!"

"Why should I?" Allen asked.

"I have a question for the dog girl," it said. Allen didn't shoot, but he didn't lower his anti-akuma weapon. "What are you?" the akuma asked in a rough voice.

"I'm a god. A goddess, to be exact," she said haughtily.

The akuma growled, like it couldn't except that answer. Then it continued, "How did you find us?"

"Well, you have a sort of metallic smell," the Witch of Space answered. "Plus, you should've noticed by now that there are no other humans here."

The akuma got even more agitated and eventually pounced toward her, past Allen. He couldn't shoot in fear of hitting the dog girl. Lenalee easily jumped up and struck multiple times at the middle of the dog-like akuma's back with her dark boots. "Get off her!" she screamed.

Not long afterwards, a green fire erupted from under the akuma's head. It screamed, going back. Where it used be was the girl holding some kind of rifle. A little trickle of blood was slowly falling down her forehead. "Bad dog," she said. She pulled the trigger when it tried to leap on her again. The same green flames poured out of it, blocking the akuma from attacking her again.

When it fell back a bit from the fire, the Witch snapped, "Well, are you going to destroy him or not?" She was also growling furiously, dor ears flattening on her head. She readied her green fire rifle just in case.

Allen nodded, swiping at it, but the akuma dodged at the last second, the claw just grazing it. It leaped on him, and he blocked it easily with his claw. Suddenly, a bullet burst through the akuma's chest, and Allen's claw had changed into a gun. The akuma kind of fell apart after that.

"That was surprisingly easy," Lenalee commented, Allen nodding in agreement.

"Well, now that that little distraction is out of the way, I believe you didn't travel here just to destroy those akuma things. So, what did you really want to talk to me about?" the Witch of Space asked, smiling like she faced killing machines everyday.

"Are you okay?" Allen said nervously, glancing at Lenalee.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" the dog-eared girl responded.

"Well, people don't usually act so...cheerful after coming face to face an akuma, and you were attacked by one," Lenalee explained.

"Oh. I'm perfectly fine. I promise," she said, smiling widely again. Then her eyes darkened before she mumbled, "Also, I've been through far worse then that. Way worse." She looked like she was reliving something in her mind. She then blinked her eyes and shook her head, trying to red herself of the memory. A single tear slipped down her cheek though. "Well, now let's get out of here. Black and heat mix really well to make more heat, and last time I checked, we're all wearing black...or very dark colors at least." The Witch held out her hands toward them, and with another flash of green lightning, there were back in the village and back to their regular size.

The two exorcists were baffled at the abilities and the amount of control she seemed to have over them. She giggled, "It's okay. I know it's bit much to handle. Anyways, what did you two want to talk to me about?"

"That's right," Lenalee said. "Well, you see, as exorcists we search for a substance called Innocence that has special abilities. Akuma can only be destroyed by Innocence. We came here because we thought that you might have some."

"Innocence, huh?" the Witch of Space thought aloud. "I don't think I have any, but even if I don't, I wanna help you guys. I have to protect this planet. We all swore we would."

"You did actually affect when you attacked that level two akuma. Normally, that would've been impossible," Allen considered. The dog girl looked hopeful.

"Well, we'll have to check her for Innocence anyways, so we can ask Kumoi if she can stay then," Lenalee pointed out, smiling.

When Allen nodded in agreement, the girl jumped in joy, shouting, "Yay! I get to go with you guys!"

"Wait just a minute. These won't be too comfortable to travel in," she said, looking down at the black robes she had on. She disappeared with more lightning. Allen and Lenalee looked at each other then sweatdropped. A few minutes later, she reappeared, now wearing a sleeveless blue dress that went down to her knees. On the chest, it looked like the outline of a dog in black, and a black strip hugged her waist. To accompany it was a black jacket and black shoes. Without the robes she had on a few minutes ago, her white dog ears stood out more, probably because it was a tighter outfit and didn't have a hood. "Cute, huh?"

"It's very cute on you," Lenalee commented. "Do you need to pack anything?"

"Nope! Everything I need is right here!" the girl said giddily. She pointed her finger upwards, and the five balls flew up and orbited around it.

_If the others are planets like that one, I'm sure she's right, _both exorcists thought at the same time. "Oh! There's one more thing I have to do before we go!"

"Huh?"

The dog girl was already flying over to the group of kids that were running around in a field. They started running towards her when the noticed her.

"Miss Doggie!" the same little girl from before squealed.

The Witch of Space touched down to meet the little girl, scooping her up in her arms. "Are you going to play with us now?" she asked.

"No. I'm sorry, but I have to sort of go on a journey. I won't be back for a while, so can you look after the other children for me?" she said. The little girl nodded quickly. "Good girl!"

"Miss Doggie, where are you going?"

"I don't exactly know, but all that matters is that I'll definitely be back."

"Ok!" Then the little girl jumped out of the dog girl's arms and scurried off to tell the other children.

She turned to face the two exorcists walking toward her, and she cheerfully said, "Ok! Now, I'm ready to go now!"

After they fetched their finder, they all headed toward the train station. Allen and the finder lead the way, talking occasionally while Lenalee and the dog girl chatted, sharing stories. Allen would glance back and smile whenever one of the girls would giggle.

Not long after that, they were on the train. "Waaah! This is so fun!" the Witch of Space squealed, her head sticking out the window. Her little tongue was hanging out of her mouth, and her tail was wagging excitedly.

"You'd think you'd never been on a train before," Allen laughed a bit at the childish and dog-like behavior.

"I haven't!" the girl responded, sitting back in the seat.

"What? This is your first train ride!?"

"Yep! I grew up on an island with only my dog, so I really didn't have the opportunities that normal kids my age got. I had to teach myself to read, then I read my grandpa's journals," she explained nervously.

"You were all alone? For how long?" Lenalee asked, looking concerned.

"It's not as bad as you may think! There were a lot of things to do, and when I didn't want to do, and when I didn't want to do anything, there was lots of time to think," the dog girl said with a sad smile. Then she looked suddenly surprised. "I just realised that I haven't even told you guys my name!"

"Huh?"

"My name is Jade! Jade Harley, Witch of Space!"

There was a moment of shocked silence, but then both exorcists responded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jade Harley."

* * *

**Please read and review.**


End file.
